My Last Breath
by 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right
Summary: A huge peice of ceiling comes crashing down infront of James & Kendall. Kendall took one last breath, then collapsed to the ground. Two shot written for TealMoose, no slash.
1. Chapter 1

**authors note- so yeh, i have this other story going on where its a collection of oneshots for each genre, and my great friend here, TealMoose submitted this AWSOME idea, but I didnt use it cuz i already wrote a oneshot for that genre..and I felt really bad cuz this is like a REALLY good idea, sooo this is for you, TealMoose. :) I wrote this when I was bored sitting in Science...cuz i really dont think I need to know how atoms bond in order to get through life. I really dont.**

Anxious fingers drum on the table.

"When?"

"Soon."

"When?"

"Sooooon."

Carlos leans back on the couch and groans.

"Carlos, you need to learn patience." Logan says.

"But they smell soooo good."

Logan rolls his eyes, "If you take them out now, they will be brownie soup."

Carlos huffs & folds his arms, "Well maybe I like brownie soup."

"Ok boys," Mrs Knight comes into the living room in apartment 2J, "Im going to hit the gym, take the brownies out at a quarter to three, you hear me?"

"M'kay." The boys barely bothered to make eye contact with her.

Mrs. Knight rolls her eyes, then walks out the door.

"I've got a fruit smoothie & it's mine all mine, mine!" James & Kendall come barging in.

"No, it's mine." Kendall grabs it from James, "I bought it."

"Yes, but I took it from you."

Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Do I smell..." James sniffed, "Brownies?"

"Yupp," Logan got up, "Just five more minutes untill we can take them out."

"Finally." Carlos says.

"But...then you have to wait about 20 minutes for them to cool off."

"Ughhhh."

Kendall looks down at his phone. "No way!"

"Whats up?" James leans over his shoulder.

"Mr. Bitters just slipped in a pile of mud."

"Ha! Lets go see!"

The boys all run out of the apartment, leaving a batch of almost finished brownies in the oven.

/

"Man, I cant belive that dog came up to him and started licking the mud off his face." Carlos laughs as the boys enter the apartment, about 15 minutes later.

"Yeh, but I feel kind of bad." Logan says.

"Why?" James questioned.

"Cause, we were all laughing at him...and then he cried."

Kendall James & Carlos all bit thier lips to prevent from cracking up again.

"Ugh," Logan rolls his eyes, and then stops dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong?"

"You guys dont smell that?"

"Smell wh- THE OVEN'S ON FIRE!"

The boys all turn to see what Kendall was talking about, and the oven was on fire, flames burning rapidly from it.

"What do we do?" James panicks, as fire catches onto the ceiling, and spreads rapidly.

"Everybody calm down, just hand me that phone & we will-" A peice of the ceiling board falls off, and hits Carlos in the head.

"We will what?" James askes dumbly as he leans over Carlos who's laying on the floor.

"Oh god." Logan shoves James out of the way, and picks up Carlos.

"Guys! the fire's spreading quickly!" Kendall worries.

"I know," Logan assures, "Just..uhm.."

A huge piece of the ceiling comes crashing down right infront of James & Kendall.

"Logan! Brians! Now!" James screams over the fire.

"Uh...Uh.."

"Guys!" Kendall gasps for air.

"Kendall shh."

"But Guys!"

"Kendall! You needto be quiet so I can think!"

Kendall took one last breath, and collapsed to the ground.

**authors note- yeh so I decided this is going to be a two shot. haha, im so evil. Thanks TealMoose!**


	2. Chapter 2

**authors note- thanx for the reviews guys!**

**chapter 2**

"Kendall!" James rushes over towards Kendall, whos laying on the ground.

"Wait, James be careful you could-" Logan spoke too soon.

"Yeeouch!" James jumps up and down, as Logan grabs the fire extinguisher, and puts out James' arm that caught fire.

"Good, now use that fire extinguisher to put out the rest of the house!"

"I-I cant."

"WHY NOT." James more stated, then asked.

"C-c-cause its empty."

"HOW?"

"I dont know dont yell at me!"

"Kendall...Kendall buddy wake up!" James exclaimed.

"Oh god! The fire's spreading quickly!" Logan yelled over the fire.

"Is Carlos still out?"

"Yeh."

Logan picked up Carlos, and threw him over his shoulder.

"What's wrong with Kendall?"

"I dont know."

Logan knelt down next to him, despite the fact that the house around him was on fire.

"Kendall buddy, breath! Breath!"

Kendall chocked and gasped for air.

"Kendall! Come on buddy! Stay strong!"

"Cant...breath." Kendall managed to choke out.

"Uh..uh..." Logan stuttered.

"Lets go! I got him!" James grabbed Kendall.

"Ok, lets get out of here."

A peice of the ceiling came crashing down infront of them.

"Ahhh!"

"How are we going to get around this?"

"Uhm...Uhm..."

"Logan!"

"Oh! Here! Follow me!"

The boys managed to hop around the peice of ceiling.

It was all good untill James dropped Kendall.

"Kendall!"

Kendall gasped for air, "Help me!"

"I gotcha, buddy!" James reaches a hand out towards Kendall.

"James..I-I cant...Ugh, Im having a hard time breathing!" Kendall managed to spit out, "You know I have asthma!"

"I know, grab my hand!"

Almost as if you heard the dramatic suspensful rising music in the backround, Kendall used all his stregnth to grab James' hand, and James pulled Kendall out from the fire.

The boys ran out of the apartment and into the lobby.

An hour later, firemen were cleaning out the apartment, and Mr. Bitters was having an anxiety attack, but the boys blew it off. They were just happy to be alive.

The boys were all sitting out in the lobby, when Carlos finally woke up.

"What did I miss?"

The boys all rolled thier eyes, and leaned back on the couch.

"A whole lot, buddy. A whole lot."

**authors note- lol i didnt really know how to end that. Thanx TealMoose! Review please!**


End file.
